Modern methods for investigating immobilized biological material such as, e.g., cells or chromosomes frequently use expensive reagents such as fluorochromes that are used for marking. Examples of such methods are, among others FISH (fluorescence in-situ hybridization) and multicolor FISH methods, in which the cells are hybridized, e.g., with fluorescence-marked nucleic-acid probes or probe mixtures. One example of the application of such FISH methods is metaphase analysis. Only a small portion of the reagent DNA probes are utilized in the analysis since the metaphase chromosomes form only a small part of the hybridized material. The vast majority of the DNA probes therefore remains unused and is washed off and discarded.
Accordingly there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.